Live through this, and you won't look back
by Clarespurplevibrator
Summary: Ten years later after Clare and Eli break up, They are on two different paths in life and they both have everything going for them except one thing. *Inspired by the song Ex Lover is Dead by Stars*


"_So this is it, isn't it?"_

"_I guess so, Clare I am sorry." Eli says tearing up a little as Clare starts to turn red and wiping her tears from her face that seem to stroll down her face. _

_ "I thought…I just…I…" stutters Clare as she tries to look at Eli. The moment she thought would not come came. In an instant they were not one. Clare walks away from Eli not uttering a word. She couldn't look at him. He didn't intend to break her heart. His lips started to quiver and a tear gently rolled down his cheek. In that moment, he wanted to take back the break up. He envisioned him marring her. Now, it is over. She is going the opposite direction in life and he didn't want to stop her. "If there is still hope," Eli started to say to himself, "She will look back and then I will know letting her go was the best." He looked up from staring at his feet and he noticed as she was about to turn the corner, she looked at him. He felt relieve. He made the right choice…_

Ten Years Later…

Downtown Toronto, A fresh faced music journalist, Eli Goldsworthy is at a coffee shop and picks up the paper and takes a sip of coffee. He immediately turns to the music section to realize that his first major article was printed. "I can't believe it! I DID IT!" he started jumping around and dialed Adam, "Adam! Did you pick up the paper today?"

"Yes I did and turn to the music section and seen your article, congratulations!"

"Thanks, God! This is major. I have this rush today, I feel like anything is possible."

" Let's go celebrate, let's go out for a couple of drinks."

" Ah, I don't know. Morty is still in the shop." Eli replied

" Have you not learned yet, Morty was a bad investment." Adam jokingly said.

"Listen, I love that car. It is reliable. I have had since I was sixteen. I love it. A lot of memories." Eli said in a defensive tone.

" I guess so. Remember back in high school when the three of us would drive around thinking we were the coolest." Adam said. Eli got quiet,

"Yeah I do."

"Ha, that is funny."

"What?"

"I am reading your article, it is really well written. I like this one part. '_Not only is the band Young Suicides the worst ensemble of musician but they're usage of rejected Alexisonfire lyrics will push anyone to the limit of melancholy suicide attempts'._ I find it so true! Have you listen to them? They are horrible."

"Yeah, I had to! I couldn't stand it!"

"Rejected Alexisonfire lyrics. God, that is killer. Remember when…" Adam paused.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Spill it out Torres."

" Uh, Um, remember when Clare Edwards said that to you?" Eli didn't say anything. "Yes, I remember. She was something, whatever happened to her?"

Adam went on telling Eli that Clare had moved after high school to go to college in British Columbia. She is now working as a freelance reporter, working on her first novel for teens about vampires, and owns a floral shop.

"Wow. How do you know all that?" Eli asked Adam.

"Well, I did go visit her once or twice?" Adam hesitantly said.

"You what? And why are you telling me this now?"

"Because she is like your kryptonite! Every time someone says 'Clare Edwards' you melt and turn into a big cry baby."

"Adam, I am not like that."

"Really."

"Really, just whatever. I have to go. I have to catch a cab to go back to the office."

"Talk to you later." And Eli hung up the phone. He finished reading the article in the paper. Sitting on the bench where Claire and him first exchanged writing. Just thinking to himself, _ha, she is a journalist._ The phone rang again but it was just his mother saying she is proud to see his name printed.

"Elijah, Come over tonight and we can all go out to dinner! You still like Indian?"

"Mom, whatever you want to make or order is okay with me, I don't know what time I will be at your house though, I have to go back to the office."

"Look at you. I am so proud, well I am going to hang up so you can keep on writing… oh but Eli, you should have someone read your papers before you send them in, they are a bit wordy."

"I do, they are called editors. Bye Mom." Eli chuckled. He got up from the bench and saw a taxi and caught it.

"Where to?"

"Um, North York?"

"Alrighty." Said the cabbie.

Eli started to listen to some music on his I pod and started dozing off. "You know what happens to people who doze off in my cab right?"

"What?" Eli replied.

"I steal their wallets." The cabbie said. Then he started to laugh, Eli was a little confused if that was a joke.  
" That was a failed attempt at a joke." The Cabbie smugly said.

"Oh okay."

"You don't mind if I pick up this woman who is waving for me, do you?"

"Not at all." Eli replied.

Porcelain skinned young lady in a floral pattern dress and a denim jacket jumps into the cab.

"Thank you sir, it looked like it was going to rain. Uh Queen Street please." She softly said. She gets comfortable and Eli looks over to her.

"As I live and breathe, Clare Diane Edwards."

"Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare said to him with a smile. He gave her the same crooked smile that made her weak ten years prior to this moment.

"How have you been?" Eli asked.

"Good, really good. I am a journalist in British Columbia."

"I am a journalist here in Toronto. My first article was printed today so I am on a high."

"Really?" she squealed.

"I want to see!" Clare demanded. Eli handed her the newspaper and without him telling her it was in the music section she flipped to that exact section.  
"How did you know I am a music journalist?"

"Just instinct." She smiled. She started reading it. She was smiling the whole time reading it.

"Rejected Alexisonfire lyric?" She laughed

"Yeah,"

"Sounds familiar," she said sarcastically.  
"What can I say, you are the Muse to my writing." Eli said. It got awkwardly quiet.

" That is nice to hear, I needed a compliment."

"Why?"

"Well I am here for a reason. I lost my journalist job so I am staying with my mom until I can find a job here. Maybe I will go back to school to get a masters in teaching."

"Sounds good." Eli said. It got quiet.

"I have missed you Eli." Clare said looking deep into his eyes and putting her hand on his.

"So where are you going Dr. Doom?"

"Ah, Dr. Doom? No one has called me that since graduation." He said

"Well you are still with this black and gloom look."

"I can't change over night."

"I guess you can't even change over ten years." She laughed.

"I guess not." He smiled.

"That is good. I don't want to come home to Eli in a polo, wouldn't be right."

"It wouldn't. I am going to North York. Back to the office, finish up some last minute things and then head to my mom's for dinner."

"Sounds nice, tell your mom hello."

" I will." He said. It go quiet again. The tension of Clare wanting to kiss him and Eli wanting to kiss her back was thick. It was once again the elephant in the room. She kept her hand on his the rest of the ride. They didn't speak but their minds where racing with thoughts of wanting to kiss but what if the other is offended. Clare didn't get fired. She lied. She came back because she was going to get a transfer to a magazine in Toronto so she can be closer to Eli. Eli played it off as he was plesently surprised to see her but the truth is he was exploding inside. They both were.

"Queen Street." The cabbie said.

"thank you sir." Clare said she opened the door and got out of the car into the pooring rain.  
"Here, since you live here now I guess you can give this back to me whenever." Eli handed her an umbrella.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"bye," Eli said.

"Bye." Clare said. She shut the door. The cab started to pull away, and she walked the opposite way. Eli let his chance go passed. He started to think of all of the times he had with her. All the tears, the comforting, the holding, the kissing, just everything. He started to think to himself, _If she looks back I will make my move._ He looked in the rear window and saw her back still, the cab was about to turn and his stomach felt heavy and he felt so sad. He then noticed she turned and looked at him straight in the eye and the weight got lifted.

"STOP THE CAB!" he screamed.

The cab stopped and he jumped out of the car and ran over to Clare Edwards getting soaked by the rain on the way and he picked her up and she got startled and he passionately kissed her. She held his face so close and kissed him back. She ran her finger through his hair and he pulled away.

" I am so sorry."

"For what?" clare asked.

"I didn't do this earlier."

"At least you did it now. What about going back to the office?"

"Screw the office," and he looked into her eye and he smiled and brushed his hand on her cheek and she laid her face on his hand. He grabbed her again and kissed her in the rain.


End file.
